Lemon Cookies
by MyNameisNothing
Summary: Remus and Sirius. Locked in the Black's pantry for an hour.


**Lemon Cookies**

"I hate you."

"That's nice. Tell me something I _didn't _know."

"…"

"I _really really _hate you."

"Aw but my dear. Hate is such a strong word."

"Come closer. I'll show you strong."

"I don't know why you're so pissed. This was obviously all part of your plan."

"MY _PLAN_?" Remus nearly shrieked, turning his head around quickly only to smack it against the side of the one of the spice shelves, knocking several bottles. Scowling, he rubbed his head furiously. The dark headed boy before him grinned wickedly.

"Well I mean_ obviously_ you wanted to get me alone. Well my dear, Moony, it seems as though you have succeeded." he said, gesturing to the cramped Black kitchen pantry. Remus glowered at him, his eyes narrowed like a wolf about to close in on his prey.

"Have I."

His grin widening, Sirius nodded furiously, "Mhm! We're alone. So you can proceed with Phase 2."

"Phase…2…" Remus whispered, deadly quiet, "And what, my dear Padfoot, is Phase _'2'?_"

"Jump me, of course."

A loud smack rang out as Remus' hand collided with the side of Sirius' pale cheek. Breathing heavily, he stared at Sirius, his eyes wide whether out of shock, awe, fury or amusement he wasn't sure.

"OW! .FUCK?!" Sirius squealed, clutching his cheek with one hand, the other pushed out in front of him defensively.

Remus continued to stare. For a while they simply stared, looking at each other, Sirius' blue eyes shining in the weak light. Then, Remus began to chuckle. Quietly at first, then rising with volume.

"Ahahahahhahaha!" He laughed. Leaning back against the wall, he continued to snicker, "Oh _Sirius_!"

Puzzled by his friend's out burst, Sirius stared at him with wide eyes. Remus continued laughing loudly, shaking his head a little and Sirius continued to gawk at him silently.

After a few minutes, he decided to intervene.

"Uh…I don't wanna be…er…_dramatic_, Remus, but um…have you bloody lost all your marbles?"

Doubled over in laughter, Remus managed to giggle out, "Oh, Sirius, how can you be so…foolish. Gahaha. Oh boy…oh man…I LOVE YOU."

He continued to snigger, tears leaking out of the sides of his amber eyes and down his cheeks. Starting to giggle too, Sirius stood on his tip toes, reaching for the top shelf and grasped a box. Coming down and giggling, he smiled at his friend.

"So does that mean you'll take some pleasure in these wonderful lemon cookies with me?"

And that did it.

Immediately, Remus stopped laughing and looked up. Narrowing his eyes, he straightened himself and leaned away from Sirius.

"Not to be _dramatic_, Sirius," he said coolly, "But I would rather be crucio-ed in the balls then eat those stupid cookies with you."

Sirius, immediately deflated, sniffed dramatically and scooted away a little bit and plopped down the pantry floor.

"FINE. I'm not leaving you a single CRUMB."

"Fine by me." Remus shrugged and sat down at the other end of the pantry near the sugar and hot cereal boxes.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus and then began digging around in the box. Pulling out a few cookies, he noisily began to munch on them, dropping crums all down his front."

"Om nom nom nom." He chewed loudly. Annoyed, Remus turned, his back to Sirius and began reading the back of one of the boxes. 'High fructose corn syrup…sugar...'

Nearby, Sirius continued chomping down on his cookies like a dog on a bone, each crunch getting a little louder each time.

Remus sighed quietly and turned back to the source of his annoyance.

"Ahem. Sirius." He began, his tone even but restrained, "Not to be rude but do you _mind_ terribly?"

Sirius looked up at him, crumbs sticking to his soft pink lips. Grinning slowly, he shook his head "NOPE."

"Ugh!"

Remus, thoroughly pissed off now, turned fully around to face the wall.

Behind him, he heard the shifting of weight as Sirius stood up and crawled over to him. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and cool lips press to his ear.

"Now now." Sirius muttered, suddenly serious, "Don't get like that."

Remus whimpered quietly, leaning back against him will despite every part of his brain telling him not to. Sirius began kissing down the side of his neck, flicking his tongue slightly. Moaning quietly, Remus turned his head to look at his mate, his eyes widening.

"P-P..Padfoot." he gasps out as Sirius begins nibbling on the spot behind Remus' ear.

"Mmm…" Sirius groans softly, running his hands down Remus' thighs, massaging gently, "God, Rem, you are delicious than those damn cookies."

Remus turned in his arms and, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissed him deeply.

It was like paradise; warm, soft, Heaven. Their lips pressed gently and caressingly against each other as Sirius kissed him, cupping Remus' cheek and stroking it softly. Remus whimpered quietly as he pushed himself onto Sirius' lap, pressing his body closer to the other boy's muscular one. Sirius held him close, helping Remus to wrap his legs around his waist as they kissed, slowly at first then more passionately as they went.

After a few minutes, Sirius pulled back slightly and kissed Remus softly on his lower lip. Smiling, he whispered, "Good?"

Remus nodded and pressed his forehead against his lover's, "All part of my plan."


End file.
